wagymnasticsfandomcom-20200222-history
Main:Jordan Chiles
Tualatin, Oregon, USA |Row 5 title = Years on National Team |Row 5 info = 2014-2016, 2017-present |Row 6 title = Club |Row 6 info = World Champions Centre; Naydenov Gymnastics (former) |Row 7 title = Coach(es) |Row 7 info = Laurent Landi, Cecile Landi; Tiffany Hirschberger, Dmitri Taskov Erika Bakacs (former) |Row 8 title = Current status |Row 8 info = On the mend - wrist surgerywrist surgery}} Jordan Lucella Elizabeth Chiles (born April 15 in Tualatin, OR) is an elite American gymnast. She is the 2014 U.S. Classic Junior Champion. She currently trains at World Champions Centre in Texas. Prior to her move there in 2019, she resided in Vancouver, Washington and trained at Naydenov Gymnastics under Tiffany Hirschberger and Dmitri Taskov. Junior Career 2012-2013 In 2012, Chiles competed at the Junior Olympic Nationals, placing seventh on uneven bars. She qualified for elite status in 2013, winning the all-around and vault titles at the American Classic, as well as silver on beam, bronze on bars, and placing eighth on floor. Her performance qualified her to her first Junior Nationals, where she placed sixth on vault and eleventh in the all-around. 2014 She was added to the National Team in March, and selected to compete at the City of Jesolo Trophy, which marked her international debut.National Team, Jesolo She contributed to the American's gold medal finish, even with a fall on balance beam, and placed sixth in the all-around. She qualified to vault finals, where she won silver behind compatriot Bailie Key. In early August, she won the junior division of the U.S. Classic, as well as gold on vault, and placed fourth on bars and beam, and sixth on floor. At Nationals, she won bronze on floor and vault and placed fourth in the all-around. 2015 She's been training an Amanar,Amanar which she performed for the first time at the U.S. Classic. Unfortunately, she had to put her hands down, and suffered falls on beam and floor. She performed well on bars to place third on that event and eighth in the all-around. She decided not to try the Amanar again at Nationals, but still won the title on vault and placed fourth in the all-around. 2016 Chiles started off the year by verbally committing to UCLA.UCLA In March, she competed at the International Gymnix in Canada, successfully competing her Amanar for the first time in competition. She won team and vault gold and placed seventh in the all-around. Later that month, she competed at the City of Jesolo Trophy, winning all-around and vault gold, uneven bars silver, and placing fifth on balance beam, after grabbing the beam to prevent a fall, and eighth on floor exercise, after a fall. In June, Chiles competed at the U.S. Classic. A fall on beam and a few steps out of bounds on floor cost her a medal, and she finished in fourth place. She did win gold on vault and place sixth on bars, twenty-second on beam, and thirteenth on floor. She was a heavy favorite for the all-around title at the National Championships, but injured her knee in training and withdrew. Despite this, she was still named to the National Team. Senior Career 2017 Chiles chose to switch coaches at her gym and began training under Tiffany Hirshberger. She made her senior debut at the American Classic, placing seventh in the all-around. At the U.S. Classic in July, a fall on balance beam landed her in fifth place in the all-around, sixth place on bars, ninth place on floor, and nineteenth on beam. At her first senior Nationals in August, although she sat her Amanar on day two, she was able to win silver in the all-around. She also placed fourth on balance beam, seventh on uneven bars, and eighth on floor exercise. After the final National Team Training Camp in September, Chiles was chosen to be the non-travelling alternate for the United States for the World Championships in Montreal, Canada. 2018 Chiles made her senior international debut at the Stuttgart World Cup in March. There, she overcame falls on both uneven bars and balance beam to win bronze in the all-around. In April, she competed at the Pacific Rim Championships in Medellin, Colombia. She didn't compete on the uneven bars, but she won team, vault, and floor exercise gold, and balance beam bronze. In July, she competed at the U.S. Classic, placing sixth on floor, eighth on bars and in the all-around, and seventeenth on balance beam. At the National Championships in August, she won silver on vault, and placed tenth on bars, eleventh in the all-around, fourteenth on beam, and twenty-first on floor. In November, she signed her National Letter of Intent for UCLA.NLI 2019 Chiles left her gym to move to Texas and train at World Champions Centre alongside Simone Biles. In July, she competed at the U.S. Classic, placing eighth on bars, eleventh in the all-around, twelfth on beam, and sixteenth on floor. In August, she competed at the National Championships, showing a lot of improvements and hitting all eight routines over the course of two days. She placed sixth in the all-around, seventh on bars and floor, and twelfth on beam. Although she was named to a provisional team for the World Championships, she ultimately was left off the team after the selection camp. She underwent surgery on her wrist in early October.wrist surgery Medal Count Floor Music 2014 - "Summer" by David Garrett 2015 - "Archangel" by Two Steps From Hell 2017 - "The Bird and the Worm" by The Used References